


Song-Inspired Half-Drabbles (Set 5)

by MyMomIsAtFault



Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [5]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), House M.D., Indiana Jones Series, Merlin (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomIsAtFault/pseuds/MyMomIsAtFault
Summary: I picked the fandoms this time and Mom picked the song lines. You know the drill! This group was a little challenging, but I think it came out well overall.In personal news, my family and I recently lost our four-year-old cat, May, to lung disease. It’s been really hard on all of us. So I’m dedicating this work to her and her memory. Love you always, baby girl.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones/Marion Ravenwood
Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950568
Kudos: 4





	1. Blood Ties/The Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin: “Would you like that?”

“What more do you _want_ from me?” Mike demands, having pulled Henry aside as they left Vicki’s office.

The vampire bares his fangs and snarls, “Maybe an apology? ‘Sorry for handing you over to a sadistic killer’?”

”...I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Mike finally whispers, feeling very small - and very young.

Henry scowls and looks away. “Well, now you do.” But he seems more tired than angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even remember why I started watching this show, but I did, and I’m happy I did. All the mythology is really well-researched (the episode where the baddie was a Dark Elf from Norse mythology really sealed that one for me!), and I assume the book series it was based on (written by Tanya Huff) is just as well-researched and enjoyable.
> 
> The M.E., Dr. Mohadevan, is absolutely my favorite character; she’s just so delightfully weird but extremely smart and helpful. I was sorry that the line didn’t really lend itself to writing about her.


	2. House M.D./Golden Years, David Bowie: “Nights are warm and the days are young”

It’s early 2005. Eric is sitting in House’s office when a young woman walks in. “Allison Cameron,” she says, offering her hand to shake, beaming at him.

(She knows her limits - what she will and won’t do, what she can and can’t take. They will be tested. Eric, on the other hand, has no idea how much he’s going to make her suffer.)

He smiles back. “Dr. Eric Foreman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glares holes into the back of Season 2 Foreman’s white lab coat.*
> 
> Hoo, boy. When Foreman is a dick, he goes big or goes home. I’m in early Season 3 at the moment and he’s been suspiciously quiet and decent. This can’t last.


	3. Indiana Jones/History Has Its Eyes On You (from Hamilton): “I made every mistake”

No one’s ever been able to make him _squirm_ like Marion can - and this is no exception.

”I know you’re scared,” she states, “but you’re not leaving me behind again, Indiana Jones.”

”You sure? Last time, I made a lot of mistakes; I can’t promise this time will be different,” he warns.

She smirks. “I’m not running yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this one about Indy and his dad, but this tiny little plot bunny ate my brain. So this happened instead. Also, I love Marion, and I wish we’d had more of her in the films and less of the screaming lady from the second movie. Marion at least had some self-defense abilities and brains. (I’ll step off my soapbox now.)


	4. Merlin/Seven Devils, Florence + the Machine: “I don’t want your money”

Merlin, for all his yelling, isn’t really an angry person - but he has a few things that _infuriate_ him, and these idiots have just found one. “I won’t betray Arthur. Take your blood money elsewhere,” he snaps. One of the men lunges forward, and Merlin flings him away with a gesture.

The rest take the hint. They start running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin’s rage button is people trying to bribe/threaten him into betraying Arthur. That, and attempted murder.
> 
> Also, Merlin, honey, you are ABSOLUTELY an angry person.


	5. Stranger Things/With or Without You, U2: “Sleight of hand and twist of fate”

There should be a limit, Jim thinks, on bad things that can happen to good people. El has dealt with so much abuse. Will has been bullied for years and attacked twice by alien monsters, with his mother almost powerless to help him. And Sarah...

He scrubs his face with his hands. He needs to see his daughter. He needs to know she’s okay.


End file.
